With development of technologies, a smart city will become a trend in the future. For a smart city, a smart lamp device plays an important role in a whole smart system. Conventionally, lamps included in the smart lamp device operate based on power provided by a DC-In Adaptor. However, in general, the DC-In Adaptor is placed outdoor. In order to prevent from wet and dust, an extra case is required for protecting the DC-In Adaptor so as to prevent the DC-In Adaptor from malfunctions caused by damages brought by the wet and the dust.
Furthermore, it is necessary to provide a space to accommodate the DC-In Adaptor. For the above reasons, costs for maintaining the conventional smart lamp device equipped with the DC-In Adaptor are inevitable, and the wastes of spaces are caused. Therefore, it is an important issue in the relevant field to overcome inconveniences and defects brought by the conventional smart lamp device equipped with the DC-In Adaptor.